The use of stents in bodily lumen is well known. A stent is typically delivered in an unexpanded state to a desired location in a bodily lumen via a stent delivery device such as a catheter. Once the stent is at the desired bodily location, it is either expanded with a balloon or other suitable device or allowed to expand by, for example, withdrawing a restraining sheath.
Because a stent often must be delivered through tortuous anatomy, it is desirable for the stent to be flexible. Increased flexibility in a stent, however, typically comes at the expense of scaffolding strength. Moreover, design features which may result in increased flexibility may also result in protruding edges which may damage vessels walls or catheter balloons during delivery of the stent through tortuous vasculature. A compromise must often be reached between flexibility and stent strength.
There remains a need for a stent which has a high degree of flexibility in the unexpanded state, yet is capable of providing adequate scaffolding strength when expanded. It is desirable for a stent to be conformable and flexible enough to be tracked to the target site within the artery and to accommodate curvature of the vessel once deployed. It is also desirable for the stent to cover enough vessel to provide adequate scaffolding, and for the stent to be strong enough in the axial direction to resist foreshortening. In the case of a balloon expandable stent, it is also desirable for the stent to be crimpable. Further, it is desirable for the stent to adequately retain a coating.
All US patents and applications and all other published documents mentioned anywhere in this application are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety.
Without limiting the scope of the invention a brief summary of some of the claimed embodiments of the invention is set forth below. Additional details of the summarized embodiments of the invention and/or additional embodiments of the invention may be found in the Detailed Description of the Invention below.
A brief abstract of the technical disclosure in the specification is provided as well only for the purposes of complying with 37 C.F.R. 1.72. The abstract is not intended to be used for interpreting the scope of the claims.